Library
by katie.pierce23
Summary: Klaus finds Caroline in the library.


**A little one-shot that popped into my head! **

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own TVD, otherwise Klaus would not be off on his own show, and he and Caroline would be off happily married on a remote island right now. **

* * *

"Caroline,"

That voice. That voice was distinctive through the general murmur in the library, causing her to freeze, her vampire reflexes being the only thing to keep her from stumbling and dropping her armful of textbooks. Feigning calm, she set her books down on a table next to her and slowly turned, prepared to fight or flee if needed. His face was carefully neutral as if waiting for her reaction until a small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Klaus." She swallowed and crossed her arms feeling butterflies dance in her stomach. He slowly moved towards her, soft, controlled and dangerous, reminding her of a panther stalking its prey. "What are you doing here?"

"No need to look so frightened love. You know I would never hurt you." He was soon standing right in front of her, tall, blonde, and delicious. _"Nope, no Caroline, not allowed. Off limits for real this time. Now is not the time to be a horny little vampire." _

They stood in tense silence, taking each other in, neither moving until Caroline heard a student in the study pod next to them clear her throat, clearly annoyed at their proximity, though openly gaping at Klaus. "Lets take this somewhere else." Pleased her voice came out even Caroline picked up her discarded text books and marched away towards the back of the library where students seldom ventured, assuming he would follow her.

Behind her Klaus allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view of Caroline walking away from him, nose in the air, books balanced, as she clearly expected him to follow behind her obediently. Smiling, he did follow, enjoying how the sunlight streaming through the windows bounced off of her golden hair. It was carefully arranged into a clip, and he knew his first course of action would be to free the silky strands and tousle them, remembering how much he enjoyed a disheveled Caroline. After walking across the huge library they reached a darkened area, and he was pleased to neither hear nor smell any other students nearby. He waited patiently for her to set down her books and then he was right behind her, his hand skillfully removing the clip, sending the blonde hair down around her shoulders.

Caroline turned slowly, feeling his body heat overwhelm her as he loosened her hair. "I happened to spend time doing my hair this morning you know." She glared at him when he smirked and twirled a strand around his finger.

"Oh well then I do apologize."

He was close, too close, too warm and too perfect and it was clouding her judgment. She moved to take a step back but her back collided with the wall, and she knew he had maneuvered her without her even realizing. His smell was enveloping her, a scent of trees, cinnamon and cologne that she knew he had caught her sniffing when they had danced together at his mother's ball so long ago.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would check up on you."

"You gave me your word that you wouldn't be coming back here, that I would never see you again." She slapped his hand away from her hair and in response he raised his arms and placed a hand on each side of her head and pressed his body against her own. His head moved down to her neck and she felt his lips once on her throat.

"I lied." He pulled his head back and scanned her face, grinning when he took in her dilated pupils, at how heavy her breathing was. "I believe you're somewhat pleased that I did." Klaus pulled his body back so that he was no longer pressed up against her. "But if you would like me to leave," He turned as if to go when Caroline snapped out a hand and wrapped her fingers around his necklaces.

"Shut up." She tugged him to her and smiling he pressed her back into the wall, kissing her hard enough to express how much he had craved her since he had last seen her in the woods two weeks prior. Nothing was more arousing that the fact that her lips, her taste, her sounds and the smell of her want were now familiar to him. His hands were reaching for the hem of her shirt when she suddenly shoved him back hard enough that he growled lowly.

"We need to set down some ground rules." Caroline took a deep breath, trying to focus her thoughts and breathing.

"I don't do well with rules." Klaus was glaring, and she could see his muscles coiling as he prepared to pin her back to the wall.

"If you want anywhere near me again you're going to listen and abide by them." She crossed her arms and was pleased when his face smoothed and he nodded for her to continue, hands behind his back, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Rule number one- no more destroying my clothes. Clothes are expensive, and I want them to last."

"I'll buy you more clothes." Klaus shrugged.

"My rules!" She glared at him and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Rule number two: no biting or killing my friends. Rule three, no bothering me during lectures, no bothering me while I'm studying or trying to write my papers." Caroline paused. "Unless if I need your help with something."

"I will abide by your rules." He smiled devilishly and took a step towards her, but huffed when she held up a finger.

"I'm not finished! If this is going to be a common thing, then I am _it_- no other girls when you're back in New Orleans, or if we're in a fight or if you're bored or anything. And I expect the occasional box of chocolates, and cuddling, and a bed might be nice once in a while."

"This would all be easier if you would just come back to New Orleans with me." He slowly moved towards her and in the back of her mind she thought she had never seen him look so happy before.

"Klaus, I am here to get an education! I am not just dropping out like some," Her words were cut off as he was suddenly holding her again, his lips demanding, sending a shiver down her spine.

As his mouth trailed down her jaw line Klaus felt Caroline's arms wrap around his neck and she gasped. "Fine, I'll come to New Orleans for reading break." He smiled against her throat and with speed and precision removed her clothing without tearing a seam.

After when they leaned against the wall and each other, panting for air Caroline hummed in contentment, dropping her sweaty forehead onto his shoulder. "I always did love the library."

* * *

**If you enjoyed this, please let me know :) **


End file.
